Putting is a very complicated and misunderstood part of the game of golf. Many factors go into becoming a proficient putter. Much of the confusion connected to putting derives from poor aim. Though, golfers do not intentionally aim incorrectly, an average of 97% (based on valid studies) of the current golfing population aims incorrectly. Accordingly, individualized putters and putter-fitting systems that account for an individual golfer's particular aiming quirks or foibles would be of great benefit.